1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a heat dissipating and electromagnetic shielding mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
To quickly dissipate the heat generated by the chip when performing high speed computation, the chip is normally equipped with a heat sink accompanied with a fan to achieve quick dissipation of the heat. The heat sink is often directly adhered on the chip, such that the heat generated by the chip is absorbed by the heat sink via the surface contact between the heat sink and the chip.
However, the design of adhering the heat sink and the chip together cannot assure lasting bonding between the heat sink and the chip. One of the reasons is that in the course of use, the heat generated by the chip causes the adhesive to change such that the chip and the heat sink cannot be constantly bonded together tightly or may even be separated from each other. Once the chip and the heat sink cannot be bonded together tightly, the heat generated by the chip cannot be completely absorbed via the heat sink. Under such circumstance that the heat cannot be dissipated timely, the computing speed will be affected and the chip may even be damaged.
If the chip is a communication chip, the communication chip further needs to be conformed to various regulation related to the test of electromagnetic wave interference. Ordinary heat sink often lacks the design of anti-electromagnetic wave interference. Therefore, it is difficult for a communication chip to dissipate the heat and prevent electromagnetic wave interference at the same time, and it is even more difficult for a small-size communication device which has limited space and cannot provide enough space for the installation of a large-size heat sink to do the same.